Sweetpaw
Sweetpaw is a white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Sweetkit, her brother Thistlekit, and her sister Rosekit are born to Poppydawn and Windflight. She is named after Sweetbriar, Pinestar's deceased mother, which also hints that Sweetbriar may be the mother of Sweetkit, Rosekit, and Thistlekit's mother, Poppydawn. :She and her siblings congratulate Bluepaw and Snowpaw when they become apprentices. Sweetkit playfully accuses her brother of boasting. :When Moonflower is killed, Sweetkit asks Bluepaw if she is really dead, full of grief for the dead she-cat. :She later becomes an apprentice along with her littermates, and is given Smallear as a mentor. She is seen returning from a patrol with Smallear and Rosepaw. :Later, Sweetpaw joins Tawnyspots, Rosepaw, Smallear, Thistlepaw, Snowpaw and Sparrowpelt on a leaf-gathering patrol to find water-proof leaves to keep Weedwhisker and the other elders' nests dry during leaf-bare. :When RiverClan invades Sunningrocks, she is part of Stormtail's patrol along with Dappletail, Smallear, Tawnyspots and White-eye. :Sweetpaw soon goes on a hunting patrol with Sunfall, Smallear and Bluepaw. She is seen to have caught a fledgling and is noticed practicing battle moves with Rosepaw in the training hollow when Bluefur and Snowfur escort Featherwhisker to gather catmint. :At the Gathering she comments to a RiverClan apprentice who claims he climbed his first tree that she thought RiverClan cats just swam. :On the night Leopardfoot is giving birth, she, Rosepaw, and Bluefur all share a bad mouse that later gives them all very painful stomachaches. Bluefur recovers fairly quickly but Rosepaw and Sweetpaw stay ill. Goosefeather remarks that they are whiskers from StarClan. Eventually Sweetpaw's sister, Rosepaw recovers as well, but Sweetpaw just grows sicker. Her mother, Poppydawn, stays with her while she is ill. One day, Poppydawn wakes up from a nap to find Sweetpaw dead in the apprentices den, although Poppydawn pleads for her to get up. Later, her family holds a vigil for her, including Thistleclaw and Rosepaw. Thistleclaw insists on burying her by himself. :When Bluestar receives her nine lives, Sweetpaw gives her the gift of hope, telling her that on the darkest night, it will be there for her. Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as a small, mottled tabby she-cat. *She has WindClan blood because her father, Windflight, is half WindClan. *Sweetpaw was the first cat in the Warriors series to be called by her name prefix, "Sweet." Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deaceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Sister: :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 326 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand Nephews: :Sootfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand Niece: :Sorreltail: Great-Grand Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Great-Grand Nephew: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grand Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Grand Nieces: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character